Bitten
by yumm
Summary: If Bella weren't to have gotten pregnant which i would have preffered, reneesme was just *too* perfect, ugh how would Edward have changed her? Rated M for some suggestion.


First, he kissed my lips, but not a simple everyday kiss

First, he kissed my lips, but not a simple everyday kiss. This was real, raw, passionate, and above all else, ironically, it was hot. Just that first kiss alone was enough to turn me into a puddle of goo that immediately dripped out of my nether regions.

Then, he kissed my jaw, tracing my jaw line with his smooth, cold lips; he reached the base of my ear, then dropping his mouth to my neck to nuzzle cold circles all over my burning neck, probably causing goose bumps. He traced his lips back up to the spot behind my ear, you know the one, then, ever so slowly, he licked it, and then breathed a slow, cool breath over it, causing even more goose bumps followed by a light bite on my earlobe causing me to kick my legs and squeal in pleasure.

He pushed me onto my back and straddled my legs, completely restraining me from any further movement, and then he lay over me completely horizontally, pushing his icy face to my exposed throat. My breath hitched when he reached his fingers up to toy with the topmost button of my shirt, but he slowly let it go to let his fingers trail over my clothing clad chest. His fingers came to a halt right above my heart, he pressed his palm lightly into my skin "This," he said silkily, "is mine." Through my haze of pleasure I raised my eyebrow at him.

Then he danced his fingers over my chest again, now stopping once more at my throat. He traced a line on my throat which I had a strong feeling was my jugular vain "This," he smiled, "is also mine". I looked into his eyes, their usual ochre color had become a sharp, nearly brass color, it usually did when we things got as heavy as this. I had heard somewhere that people's eyes became darker when they were aroused; my man's eyes merely became sharper, more piercing in color.

I looked up at him insolently, "How do you intend to claim them?" I said, smiling my most wanton smirk. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked worried. I knew the question he was going to ask "Edward, I trust you, I'm sure of you, I'm sure of this, I'm sure of everything, don't doubt yourself, don't doubt this, don't doubt me" I said stressing the "me" at the end of my statement. "Now tiger come and get it." He grinned his lopsided smile at me, completely dazzling me then he leaned over slowly, gently, deliberately, sexily to whisper lightly in my ear "If you insist".

He moved over me adjusting himself so that his body was pressed against every curve his body could possibly reach, even the little wet dip between my legs, he nestled his clothed self right there, everywhere, I felt like I couldn't move, couldn't breath, he was everywhere at once. Then he leaned over me, kissed me again, and undid the first button of my shirt. I gasped, and immediately felt himself unconsciously grind his pelvis against mine when I did, this made me buck my hips in response. "Stop" he said. "This is hard enough without you trying to seduce me at the same time" I looked up at him.

"Well, if I'm going to be out of it for three days at least, then wouldn't that mean that we wouldn't be able to do anything, and after I might hurt you for being too strong. Maybe we shou-" I was cut off by Edward's lips crashing against mine in a suddenly urgent and needy kiss. I nearly rolled my eyes; he would do anything to get out of this wouldn't he? That was my last thought because I could feel him ripping off my shirt "Edward! That's expensive!" He looked at me.

"I'll buy you another one, it doesn't matter. I need you right now!" he said. I nearly smirked at him, I said impishly "Sounds urgent, don't get there too fast though" I was on the verge of laughing until he looked up at me, his brassy eyes diamond hard. My laughter died in my throat, immediately replaced by a carnal, primal need, one that needed to be taken care of right now.

I grabbed his shoulders bringing his face down to mine to smash my lips against his in an urgent kiss that would have sucked the life out of him, if it was possible. He kept removing my clothes while I frantically kissed every part of his face I could possibly reach, then I was undressed except for my underwear, even my bra had been removed without my noticing, he was still dressed, I quickly relieved him of his clothes, pressing his body against mine, Hot against Cold. His body felt colder, I wasn't sure if it was because of my elevated body temperature, or maybe his skin became colder when he was aroused, or maybe a bit of both, all I know was that it made my skin break out in goose bumps everywhere that he touched. His hands were everywhere at once, all the while his face bas buried in the crook of my neck where he could smell and hear my lifeblood. Suddenly, his hands slowed, they came to a rest over my heart

"NO!" I gasped, yelling at him, how dare he stop moving his hands over me, I needed it! But I realized what was happening, he moved his hand to my sides and moved his head from my throat to where his hands had only seconds ago resided, he tilted his head so that his ear was directly over my heart, separated only by some skin and tissue. He listened to my heart like it was an old friend, he pressed his head into my chest, trying to get closer to the thing he was so reluctant to stop. We lay there quietly for a few silent moments. The urgency was out of us, all we wanted was to lay there together.

He looked up at me. "Can't we do this another day?" he said quietly. I looked at him. I couldn't believe him; I shook my head at him. "fine" he whispered softly, sadly almost. He looked up at me.

"Ready?" he asked. I looked at him

"Are you?" he paused for a few seconds, and then nodded. "Then so am I." He leaned over me, kissed me softly and said "I'm sorry" then I felt his teeth on my skin, and then the soft pain as they ripped through my skin. Then, blackness.


End file.
